minerafandomcom-20200213-history
The Velmoor Kingdoms
The dark magic world called Runeforge is home to five overkings who rule ancient civilizations. This world is superparallel to Minera. Velmoor To the wanderer, Velmoor appears to be trapped within boundaries of swamp, barren crags, ocean, and a glacial forest. To one who lives here, the world around is trapped from them. This country’s variety of terrain creates a vast population of many different races and creatures. Huddled within its towns and cities are a multitude of humanoid, and close to humanoid species. This, along with the domains’ geography, dramatic weather, and dark magic, make Velmoor a dangerous place. People: From Velmoor originates the Vord, a hardy race of half-dwarfs. They populate the crags to the east and the northern forests. They are at odds with most everyone, a Vord is possibly more rude than their dwarven cousins. Velmoors’ people are most often referred to as thieves, though the majority of them are not, not all of them are completely honorable. Magic: The Konor Ra, dark mages from Velmoors’ southern swamps practice necromancy and their own school of evil magic. Passage through this marsh is the easiest way on land to reach Velmoor, the Konor Ra are well aware of this fact. Towns and Cities: Velmoor is infamous for its large, overcrowded kingdoms and townships. Viremontreu is the largest, a treacherous bay city. South of that is Gol, a thieves town. To the far north, resting next to a warm spring fed lake is Foresan, a much tamer hamlet, when compared to its neighbors and to the wilderness around it. The Land: This domain has a temperate climate, but at its ends, the weather varies greatly for such a small country. The forests to the north are sub-arctic in all seasons except summer. To the south, a mild sub-tropical climate warms the swamps there. Drasnia The largest kingdom within Runeforge is Drasnia. Situated at this domain’s center is a thick oak forest among which the royal city resides. Dransia’s king is Dorn Nomvorg Pagaran, a fair and noble ruler who maintains this sylvan country’s beauty and peace. People: No special races come from this simple land except for many kinds of elves. The majority of the population is well-tempered, kind to a traveler. Magic: Drasnia has a long history of powerful magic. It is here where the glyphs were carved that wrote the legends of Runeforge. Throughout the land, ancient weathered statues and idols stand vigilant hidden in deep woods or on a hill in the middle of a field. This magic and the worlds’ religion are linked so these places are holy for most. Towns and Cities: The Royal City is a vast series of castles and forts and grand walls forming a rough circle that marks the boundaries of this kingdom. It is always crowded and loud, the streets fill for all daylight hours with markets. Its lights burn all through the night and can be seen far beyond the Nighthill Forest. The town of Hurad, to the south of the city, is situated in a massive farming area and is for that purpose. Rivergreene is to the extreme north, and Jhoa, Agim Lor, and Bemnar can be found about the land. The Land: Drasnia is a peaceful, temperate country. None of its seasons ever become too harsh, the weather here is most often pleasant. It is heavily forested and lined with grand rivers. Many natural springs bubble from the ground, feeding clear lakes and ponds. In the southwest of the kingdom of Drasnia, there is a scar of land, a wide series of canyons that still pale in comparison to that of Ebonstone. At the bottom of these cliffs is a loch, whose depths are thought to reach the center of the world. Tidebane The domain of Tidebane includes the end of a peninsula attached to Drasnia, and a large island. Between the two are a series of tidal islands and sunken forests. The sea in this area is relatively shallow, and the topography of the land is greatly flat. That is except for a range of mountains found on the southern half of the island. Tidebane is an odd place, its people have grown used to a life of constant flooding and harsh sea weather. People: From Tidebane comes hordes of seafaring people, most for the purpose of trade. Among them is the Quarian, a humanoid with the ability to partially breath water. The folk from Tidebane are a rough sort, some simply aggressive merchants, others bloodthirsty pirates. Magic: Though few rely on it, elemental water magic is in common practice here. Stone monoliths from ancient times can be found poking from the water on a tidal sandbar, or deep beneath the ocean, placed for none to find. Whatever the case, Tidebane is a place of power due to its position in the world, an area of great storms and a mighty sea. Towns and Cities: Fenshire, Idoria, Crag Forlorn, and Mistmerry are Tidebanes’ major towns. Its capital city, has fallen to ruin. All except for Crag Forlorn are port towns, in which an endless cycle of barter and trade begin. These townships experience flooding often and have adapted to this and other forms of brutal weather. The Land: The seas around Tidebanes’ peninsula and its island are very shallow. Only experienced sailors form this area can sail in and out well. This domain is constantly under attack from the elements, the weather and the sea are Tidebanes greatest perils. Ebonstone Ebonstone is a brutal desert and jungle domain. Its people say that Ebonstones’ ancient kings angered the sun, so it burned the land. At the heart of the Dokar Va Barren, lies a scar. This formation is a giant canyon, at its bottom lies miles of smaller crevices in the earth. All fear Ebonstone, this land is a place of nightmares. To its people, there could be no other home than the desert. With all of its dangers, Ebonstone is still a wondrous realm. People: The Novar, a race of humanoids with hints of reptilian descent, rule the desert. They are a violent race who hold malevolence for most humans and elves. The rest of Ebonstones’ citizens are strong people with dark skin, they till the lifeless soil for meager farms and herd wild desert beasts. From the jungle, a race of agile dwarves have developed, the Ya Kekor. Nomads track across the scorching desert, as do hordes of raiders. Magic: Ebonstone in ancient times was a place of powerful elemental magic of earth and fire. Today, glyphs of that age still remain defiant in the deadly sun. Monoliths of black stone seem to grow from the earth in places, but are man-made. Ebonstone is the birth-place of mythical portals to other worlds, along with Evershore. Magic cast here can have strange effects. Towns and Cities: The danger of Ebonstones barrens and wilds sometimes pales in comparison to life in its cities. They are busy places, beggars and thieves fill huge bazaars with shops selling oddities form around the land. Dark mages and their secret societies lurk in alleyways, corrupt barons rule its townships with little mercy for its inhabitants. Meder Gor, Luak, Blood Spring, Hellburn, and Nokaas Zar are Ebonstones' major towns and cities. The Land: Ebonstones' miles of desert can become too hot for non-natives, around the scar it can become 135 degrees Fahrenheit at noon. Water is scarce but is there for those who know how to find it. The jungle to the west of this domain is a dangerous and awe-inspiring place. Verdant rain-forest dives down from small mountains and hills, and sink far below in humid, mist covered valleys Evershore Evershore is a place of adventure. At its every mile, treacherous cliffs, raging rivers, skyscraping mountains, or tall forests fill the land. It was the cradle of civilization in Runeforge and has remained much as it was in ancient times, an untamed wilderness. It is arguably the most beautiful of domains here, though few can sit still long enough to enjoy it. People: Evershore natives are a dangerous group of savages. There are several different tribes, some benign, some cannibalistic. The Khamhari, a cat-like race of humanoids originate from this land. Magic: Evershore is a mystical land, here can be found portals to other worlds, forgotten artifacts of the ancients, and scores of rune covered henges and crypts. Magic cast by either clerics or mages can have odd effects throughout this land. The Drangorians, a dragon cult, lives here among good and evil dragon kind. Elemental magic is at its most powerful here, whether it be among the clouds atop a snow-capped peak, flowing down river rapids, deep beneath the earth in a network of caves, or by a volcano, boiling with lava, the elements meet here and war for control of the planet. Towns and Cities: There are very few permanent civilizations in Evershore, those that are have been around since the dawn of time. StormLoch, Newgrey, and Devenor all have some parts of the extinct cities standing with newer structures, going mostly unnoticed by one walking by. The Land: Evershore is surrounded by two bodies of water, Evershore Loch and The Portal Sea. One both sides, mammoth cliffs separate land from water by sometimes several thousand feet. Its forests are jungle like, temperate to sub-tropical in climate. Snow falls on the mountains and among the northern most woods. Ruins are numerous here, it is not uncommon to see at least the foundation to a dead fortification, or a tall castle undiscovered for centuries and intact. The most dangerous part of Evershore, besides the land itself, are the creatures that inhabit it. Dragons and other intelligent and/or gargantuan beasts lurk in darkest Evershore.